Precendent
by Emphy's-Delight
Summary: She ran down the stairs two at a time, which proved to be fatal just as she reached the second last step, she felt her foot snag and her body fall to the ground. Isabella pushed her self up and growled at the floor. 'welcome home' she whispered.


**Precedent**

Isabella laid perfectly still on mattress in the middle of her apricot colored room. If her eyes weren't wide open and boring holes into the roof it would've appeared she was dead. Isabella had a million thoughts running through her head, each belonging to a million worries. One thing was certain, what was worrying her the most as she lay on the mattress was not that for the hundredth time in the last 20 years that her family had moved again, it was the _place_ that they had moved too. Isabella sighed, if she hadn't decided to keep her past hidden; locked inside of her, They wouldn't be here now. Not in Washington State and not in a little town called _Forks_.

"Isabella!" The sweet childlike voice of her Mother called.

Isabella tore her gaze away from the roof to look at the door, which by now had been crowded with boxes of her belongings. Isabella swept herself up off the bed and walked the few steps it took her form to get to the door.

"Yes Anna?" She replied, sticking her head out of the door.

A tall women suddenly came into view from the room down the hall. She had fawn colored hair and light amber eyes. Though she looked elegant in every way, her figure was rather scrawny and held the tired look of a 40 year old.

"Will you unpack your boxes please?" she asked "Harvey and Laurence have already done their rooms, not to mention the study, kitchen _and living room_!"

Isabella rolled her eyes at the mother hen

"Don't roll your eyes at me Missy! I don't no what's come over you Bella you've never acted like this when we have moved before, What is it that is bothering you?"

Isabella shook her head at Anna and walked closer to her "It's nothing mum, I'm just a bit worried It is a very small town and..."

She was cut off as Anna moved forward and gathered her 'daughter' in her arms.

"Don't you worry young one, Paul and I will take care of whatever goes wrong" Anna pulled Isabella against her more. "It will be much easier here! You will see, we wont need to hide!"

The feeling of worry increased inside Isabella. She knew that is was safer for them to be in Forks, She had experienced it with them and him. She briefly notice Anna kiss her on her forehead and glide back into her and Paul's room.

Isabella pushed her five boxes from the hallway into the room then called both Harvey and Laurence into her room. The boys were at her side in an instance.

"Yes Bella?" Laurence asked, he was the tallest of the family and the youngest, barely 15 when he had been bitten and left to die alone. He was rather lanky and had black hair that..well looked like a mop. She often teased him about being the reincarnation of Harry Potter.

Isabella cracked a smile as she looked fondly up at at her brother "I'm feeling rather lazy, so I was just wondering if you two incredibly strong sexy vampires could bring up my furniture?"

A laugh came room the hall behind them and all three spun around as if on a 20 cent coin, but Isabella spun way to fast and tripped over her own feet, Harvey caught her and looked at his brother with a smirk. Laurence covered his mouth quickly, trying to not to laugh. Though you could not hide the amount of humour in his eyes. Isabella gave them each a stare including Paul who was now standing in her doorway with a quirked eyebrow. Isabella growled low in her chest and pushed herself out of Harvey's arms. Her temper had flared up and she was not in the mood to be reminded that she was the worlds most klutziest vampire.

"Fine, I'll just go do it myself then!" Isabella shouted and stormed out of the room, ignoring the calls for her to come back and the laughter that had finally emerged from Laurence. She ran down the stairs two at a time, which proved to be fatal just as she reached the second last step, she felt her foot snag on nothing and her body fall to the ground. Isabella pushed her self up and growled at the floor. 'welcome home' she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter, first of many hopefully.**

**Thank you for reading and i would greatly appreciate reviews**

_**Emphy's-Delight **_


End file.
